shadows_amino_roleplay_notes_and_character_sheetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Mills
Jack Mills is a short, scrawny boy with white skin, brown hair, and blue-grey eyes. He has few freckles and a pretty average face, really. Personality Jack's best trait is his loyalty. He is skittish but kind, forgiving, and gullible. He's very loving towards those he cares about. Canon History Jack was born homeless on the streets of London, England on July 15, 1858 to Autumn Mills. His father either died before he was born or was never known in the first place. Autumn raised him on her own, stealing or begging for food, sheltering him in cellars or beneath her own body if she had to. When he got old enough to walk and run at her side during the day, Autumn would teach him everything he needed to know to survive, taking him with her because she had no other option. Whenever she gathered enough money, she would take him to get a special treat. No stealing, just calmly and guiltlessly purchasing as any other customer, free to enjoy the food inside (at the shop where they knew they probably wouldn't be kicked out). Autumn had given Jack her notebook, which she always kept on her if she could, and taught him always to write down his emotions, especially negative ones. She said that it would help, and that he'd need it, and she told him that maybe someone would read their notes one day and try to improve the world because of them. Jack always looked up to his mother, as she was the only one he had around. He never had any friends, or even acquaintances, and all extended family were dead or gone. He noticed when he was young that his mother was having trouble breathing. When he was nine years old, he was holding his mother's hand while from a bakery where the owner had spotted them swiping some much-needed bread and started shouting to anyone nearby about thievery. They made it about two blocks and turned into a narrow alleyway when she collapsed, wheezing and gasping for breath, her wide golden-brown eyes darting around in panic. Jack watched as she frantically thrashed, unable to breathe in, her movements quickly slowing. One of the last things she did before passing out was untuck her ragged shirt from her pants and slip out her journal, shoving it toward Jack, her eyes communicating with him, pleading and desperate, to take and use it. And he did, after what felt like eons staring into the eyes of the single and strongest person he knew panicking. He didn't understand the situation until she eventually stilled, her mouth still open, moving slightly as though still trying to inhale. Jack stayed at her side, horrified, pressing his ear to her chest and quietly begging her to wake up, even though he knew it was in vain. He sobbed all through the first night, screaming until his voice gave out. The next day, he was on his own, leaving her body behind and stealing his own food. He avoided that alley and going near it or the bakery they'd been running from almost if not all the rest of his life. He realized at least a year later that homeless boys like him could work as chimney sweepers for money. His mother had told him this once, but he'd forgotten until he saw an older homeless guy and overheard him talking to a friend after leaving someone's house. He could also work in the mines, but his mother always stressed for him to stay far from the mines. He didn't know why, but he trusted her. Jack lived by himself on the streets for years after his mother's death, stealing food, and sweeping chimneys for extra money. When he was twelve, he ran into someone around his age (literally). He panicked and ran away, into an alley, but was surprised when she followed him. He backed away nervously and apologized profusely when she spotted him, but she tried to show that she didn't want to hurt him, so he calmed down and talked with her for a while. She was called Vanessa, he'd one day learn. And somehow, this wasn't the last they'd see each other either. (To be continued...) Universe/RP * He originally appeared in the Alternate Universe RP around 2017. * The Ones Who Lived * He has appeared in almost every role-play since he first showed up, including the Family Restart, or Angst RP. Trivia * He is played by Shadow * He is afraid of barking dogs, even the tiniest ones, but is fine with them as long as they're quiet, no matter the size. Once a dog barks, however, he'll always be wary of it. * July 15, the date of Jack's birth, is "Be a Dork Day." * Jack is bisexual, but is generally more attracted to females. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters